1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable telephone, and more particularly, to a portable telephone having a window division function when drawing up character messages to be transmitted and a telephone data displaying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable telephones provide two-way communication with another subscriber via a general wireless communication network. Further, the user classes for portable telephones have been gradually extended. In particular, character communications via the transmission and reception of character messages have been generally increased.
FIGS. 9A through 9F show successive screens displaying character messages according to a conventional method in which a user is transmitting and receiving character messages to and from another party using a portable telephone. While a user is drawing up first character messages on one display window to be transmitted to another party as shown in FIG. 9A, the other party transmits to the user second character messages drawn up as shown in FIG. 9B. Then, the reception of the second character messages from the other party is displayed on the display window of the user's portable telephone as shown in FIG. 9C. If the user is trying to check the received second character messages before finishing drawing up the first character messages to be transmitted, the user loses the first character messages being drawn up.
However, after the user finishes drawing up the first character messages to be transmitted as shown in FIG. 9D and transmits the first character messages, the user can see the received second character messages as shown in FIG. 9E. In the first case, since the other party determines that the user failed to receive the transmitted second character messages, the other party draws up other character messages and retransmits the new other character messages as shown in FIG. 9F. Accordingly, communications using character messages cannot be smoothly carried out, and wrong, unnecessary, and confusing character messages may be sent.
FIG. 9G shows a screen displaying a request for call setting while the user is drawing up the first character messages to be transmitted. When an incoming call setting is requested as shown in FIG. 9G, call setting request phrases and the incoming call telephone number are displayed. If the user responds to the request for the call setting, the user loses the first character messages being drawn up. Thus, the user has to re-draft the first character messages to be transmitted after a telephone call.
FIG. 9H shows a screen displaying other functions, such as telephone number search, etc., that the user may carry out while the user is drawing up the first character messages to be sent. When a telephone number search function is selected as shown in FIG. 9H, searched contents are displayed on the screen and the unfinished first character messages to be transmitted are deleted. Therefore, after the search function is completed, the first character messages to be transmitted have to be recreated.
The above-described data displaying method of the conventional portable telephone will be summarized below using FIG. 10. Referring to FIG. 10, in operation 210, character messages being drawn up to be sent are displayed on one display window. In operation 220, it is determined whether an input function is selected. If it is determined that the input function is not selected, in operation 230, the character messages being drawn up to be transmitted are displayed and the completed character messages are transmitted. If it is determined that the input function is selected, in operation 240, it is checked what kind of input function is selected. In operation 250, a function corresponding to the selected input function is carried out.
As described above, according to the conventional data displaying method, communications via character messages are not smoothly carried out. Also, when a user responds to a request for call setting while the user is drawing up character messages to be transmitted, and carries out another function, the loss of data being drawn up is unavoidable.